El grito silencioso del Caballero blanco
by Luu1225
Summary: Darling Charming tenía decidido por completo su destino, sería la siguiente princesa de una de las familias más importantes y con el mayor linaje e importancia de todo Ever after. Ahora que podía elegir el destino de su cuento, que este ya estaba en sus manos pero los prejuicios de su madre se lo impiden. [Secuela de: El primer amor del caballero rojo.] (Chase x Darling)
**El grito silencioso del Caballero blanco.**

—Una princesa es **educada** y **cortés** , nunca levanta la voz sea cual sea la situación se mantiene firme y e silencio, si hablará será solo para no dar comienzo a una pelea.

—Pero... ¿y si es necesario levantar la voz?

La mujer de cabellos castaño suave soltó un bufido y dejo el libro sobre el escritorio que estaba en medio de aquel salón.

—Una princesa guarda silencio y se queda callada para encontrar provecho de la situación sin necesidad de levantar la voz, resuelves el problema con **gentileza** — dicho esto, volvió a tomar el libro en sus manos y seguir leyendo la siguiente lección que faltaba.

Darling miro con confusión a su madre cuando le contesto la pregunta, pero prefirió no decir nada más, su madre detestaba que le interrumpieran una y otra vez.

—Siempre se guarda la calma si se encuentra en una situación de peligro y espera a que un príncipe o noble caballero llegue a su rescate— dio la vuelta a la página de su libro para seguir la lección, pero cuando dio una leve mirada a su hija notó que no le estaba prestando ni un poco de atención al ver que esta estaba observando por la ventana.

A sus dos hermanos mayores, Daring y Dexter quienes estaban teniendo su entrenamiento matutino.

—¡Darling! ¡Vamos a jugar a los caballeros! ¡Baja!—grito su hermano Dexter, quien mecía una espada de madera para que le prestara mayor atención.

Darling con rapidez se levanto se su asiento, pero se vio detenida por su madre, quien bajo la persiana de la ventana y miro con frialdad a su hija.

—Darling, tu lección no a terminado.

—P-Pero mamá...

—Sin peros, y por no haber prestado atención a la ultima lección te quedarás una hora más y estudiarás las leccione del libro.

La menor enseguida se levanto nuevamente esta vez con más rudeza que incluso tiro su silla.

—¡Pero mamá...!— quiso protestar, pero el golpe del libro sobre el escritorio la hizo callar.

— **Una princesa no levanta la voz.**

Se quedo de pie por unos segundos, fulminando a su madre con la mirada, pero poca importancia le dio esta. Podría verla de todas maneras, pero la lección seguiría. No podía hacer nada, no cuando estaba siendo vigilada por su madre, volvió a tomar asiento con suma lentitud hasta que estuvo completamente sentada.

—La **postura** — hablo su madre y Darling no tuvo de otra más que mantener su postura recta y firme, así era durante toda la clase.

Su madre no le quitaba el ojo de encima.

— Una princesa siempre esta pendiente de **verse bien** , no puede darse el lujo de verse...

Para Darling su madre solo movía los labios, no emitía palabra alguna, al menos no ninguna que le pareciera interesante a Darling. Volvió su mirada a la ventana, la cual seguía cubierta por la persiana, suspiro con aburrimiento.

Y sobre todo, con resignación.

—¿Darling no viene?— pregunto Daring acercándose hasta su hermano, incluso había ido por un escudo extra para Darling,dado que traía tres en sus manos.

—Bueno, la lección debe ser importante si no puede venir.

Daring asintió y entrego un de los escudos a su hermano.

— Bueno, después de todo ella es una princesa, no creo que estos juegos le ayuden de alguna manera.

Puede que por primea vez, Dexter estaba de acuerdo con las palabras de su hermano Daring.

Darling era una **princesa**.

 **[...]**

 _"I'm caught up in your expectations.  
You try to make me live your dream.  
But I'm causing you so much frustration.  
And you only want the best for me._

 _You wanted me to show more interest.  
To always keep a big bright smile.  
Be that pinky little perfect princess.  
But I'm not that type of child."_

 **[...]**

Sus dudas se hicieron cada vez más constantes, sobre todo ese día donde junto a sus padres estuvo presente en el día del legado. Cuando todos esperaban firmar el libro de cuentos legendarios, mientras sus hermanos asistían ya a Ever after, ella aún permanecía en el castillo con sus padres, dentro de unas semanas asistiría pero mientras tanto seguiría con ellos.

Primero fue Apple White, la única y dulce hija de Blanca nieves, que seguiría su destino como reina.

Después de la presentación de la ya mencionada, por naturaleza la siguiente fue: Raven Queen. Que con inseguridad se poso delante de aquel legendario libro, después de un largo silencio esta se digno a hablar, pero no lo que todos esperaban sobre todo Apple.

—Yo soy Raven Queen... y voy a escribir mi propio destino... ¡Mi propio final feliz... comienza ahora!— los espejos a su alrededor se rompieron, siendo un estruendoso sonido que no solo los presentes escucharon claramente si no los espectadores que miraban la presentación desde la comodidad de sus hogares.

Dichas palabras sorprendieron a más de uno, desde los estudiantes hasta los ciudadanos de todo Ever after.

En el castillo de la familia Charming no fue la excepción, la boca de los presentes se abrieron a manera de sorpresa cuando escucharon tales palabras. Nunca ni siquiera una vez se hizo presente un caso como ese, cuando ellos estuvieron en Ever after ni una vez alguien dudo de seguir su destino.

"Esto significa..." la mente de Darling comenzó a procesar la información, eso solo significaba una cosa... si Raven Queen se negaba a seguir su destino... podría ser que ella también...

—Qué imprudencia— espeto su madre, colocando su mano derecha sobre su mejilla.

—Es una maravillas que nuestros hijos sigan sus destinos al pie de la letra— hablo la reina Charming, dirigiendo su mirada a su hija, que se tensó al momento de escuchar las palabras de su madre. —No es así... Darling—

Sintió que la saliva se le atoraba en la garganta tras escuchar a su madre hablar, se aclaro la garganta con suma delicadeza, sin hacer mucho ruido ni nada por el estilo. Y después asintió.

—Claro que si... madre.

 **[...]**

El día de su llegada a Ever after llego, estaba emocionada, incluso se podría decir que esa palabra se quedaba corta; debía inventarse una nueva palabra para describir el sentimiento de Darling.

—Recuerda ir con Madam Baba Yaga y por supuesto tomar: Princesología, admnistración de reinos, damisela en desgracia. Son las clases correspondientes para una princesa como tú, Darling.

Darling por dentro rodó los ojos, cansada de escuchar siempre ordenes y demás. Haz esto porque es conveniente para una princesa, no hagas esto es demasiado peligroso. Estaba demasiado agobiada así como frustrada... pero pronto, estaba segura que en cuanto pisará Ever after podría tomar un respiro, el primer respiro de su vida sin ser vigilada por sus madres.

Solo sonrió y asintió.

En el momento exacto que el carruaje se detuvo, Darling se apresuro a tomar su maleta y bajar a toda prisa del transporte. No sin antes despedirse de su madre a quien le dio un beso en la mejilla así como un rápido: ¡Nos vemos en vacaciones!

—Recuerda Darling, ¡siempre sonr...— su madre intento decirle algo antes de que esta cerrará la puerta pero se quedo a medias Darling cerró la puerta del carruaje y enseguida este comenzó empezó andar de nuevo, gracias a que la próxima princesa Darling le dio la al conductor, este sin pensarlo puso andar a los caballos.

Darling se mantuvo sonriente, despidiendo a sus padres con esa enorme sonrisa, solo hasta que el sonido que las pezuñas de los caballos dejo de escucharse, soltó un largo suspiro y se giro hacia la entrada de Ever after.

—Muy bien, primero...

— Disculpa— una voz desconocida para Darling la hizo detener la búsqueda de una carta que sus hermanos le habían enviado hace unos días, la cual decía donde podrían verse para que así fuera más fácil mostrarle parte de Ever after. —¿Necesitas ayuda con tus maletas?—

La peli blanca con mechones azulados contemplo al chico que le ofrecía su ayuda, en parte se le hacía conocido. Cabello castaño, peinado de un lado y con porte de cazador... el podría ser...

—¡Hunter Hunsman!— exclamo, y solo eso hizo sentir al chico un tanto confundido, ese era su nombre, pero estaba seguro que él no la conocía a ella. —m-mis disculpas, mis hermanos me han descrito a sus amigos y hablado de ellos, que tu encajas perfectamente con una de sus descripciones—

Eso hizo sentir menos confuso a Hunter.

— ¿Hermanos? ¡Oh!— una vez que recordó la conversación de Dexter y Daring, donde hablaban sobre la llegada de su hermana a la escuela toda la confusión se disipo. — tus hermanos son Dexter y Daring, ¿no?—

No hubo error alguna en sus palabra, Darling volvió asentir esta vez con esa esplendida y encantadora sonrisa que hizo embobar a Hunter por unos segundos hasta que sintió como dos manos se posaban en cada uno de sus hombros.

— ¿Que intentas Hunter?— hablo Dexter sin ocultar su enojo, menos cuando se poso a lado de su hermana con una expresión para nada feliz.

—Te recordamos que hay cierta chica llamada Ashlynn que espera por ti en la castillería— esta vez fue Daring quien para sorpresa no se estaba viendo en el espejo.

— ¡Ashlynn!— en cuanto dijo eso, salió disparado a la castillería, sin decir algo más dejo a los tres hermanos en la entrada de Ever after. Eso fue lo mejor que pudo haber hecho, así tuvieron la total libertad de recibir a su hermana.

—¡Darling!— exclamo el castaño de anteojos, tomando a su hermana en un fuerte abrazo solo para después dejar que Daring le diera uno igual de fuerte.

—¿Nos extrañaste hermanita?— interrogo a manera de broma, cosa que Darling notó enseguida su hermano mayor siempre era así con ella.

Darling solo bufo suavemente.

— No extrañas del todo a dos personas que te escriben casi a diario.

—Bueno, al no tenerte aquí queríamos que estuvieras al tanto de todo, para cuando llegarás estuvieras más familiarizada con Ever after— contesto Dexter, acomodándose la gafas cuando estás se resbalaron por el puente de su nariz.

Una vez que compartieron un par de risas y comentarios, los dos hermanos de Darling la guiaron a la oficina de Madam Baba Yaga, donde escogería a las clases a las cuales asistiría, sus padres les habían avisado que no debían preocuparse sobre las clases que su hermana cursaría dado que ellos ya habían escogido por ella.

Algo que Darling no aprobaba ni un poco.

—¿Estás conforme con tus clases, querida?— pregunto Baba Yaga concentrándose totalmente en Darling, que al parecer no la escucho hablar cuando notó que estaba tenía la mirada hacia abajo.

— ¡Oh! Lo lamento, Baba Yaga— se disculpo, solo para después darle un vistazo a su horario de clases en el cual... no estaba para nada de acuerdo. — Yo...—

— ¿Quieres tomar alguna clase extra?— al verla dudosa sobre sus clases, se animo a ofrecerle algún cambio o clase extra que pudiera tomar.

Darling apretó el papel que sostenía en sus manos y asintió enseguida.

— Quisiera asistir a la clase de Entrenamiento de héroes.

Basta decir que en cuanto Baba Yaga escucho el nombre de esa clase las hojas en las que anotaba las clases de los nuevos alumnos cayeron al suelo de repente.

— Pero...— iba a proseguir, pero la feroz mirada en los ojos de Darling la hizo callar, por esos ojos se dio cuenta que Darling... era una Rebel. — muy bien, pero los horarios de Damisela en peligro y Entrenamiento de Héroes son casi a la misma hora, así que asegúrate de saber muy bien que haces además... no puedes presentarte como una chica en entrenamiento de héroes.

— No se preocupe por eso, lo tengo más que solucionado.

 **[...]**

Como todos los días las clases del nuevo año escolar comenzaron, a las 10 en punto de la mañana, la clase de Entrenamiento de héroes comenzó, los alumnos estuvieron puntuales en ella, el rey Charming se coloco delante de ellos con su tableta en manos dio una mirada a la lista nombrando a cada uno de ellos y sus dos hijos no fueron la excepción, llego al final de la lista y por supuesto al nombre del ultimo alumno.

— Caballero blanco— espeto, pero no recibió respuesta del nombrado. Solo unos segundos después cuando el sonido de una armadura se escucho acercándose.

— Me disculpo por la demora, tuve un inconveniente— se disculpo el caballero blanco, haciendo una leve inclinación de cabeza, tomo lugar a lado de Dexter Charming quien era el ultimo de la linea de alumnos que se posaban delante del rey Charming.

— Es el primer día, así que solo por esta vez lo permitiré— una vez que anoto la asistencia del Caballero blanco bajo la tablilla y se acerco al grupo de alumnos. —bien, comencemos con entrenamientos simples—

El caballero blanco escucho atento al Rey Charming, este solo se quedo en silencio mientras Darling contemplaba con na enorme sonrisa que ahora no había persona que le impidiera seguir su corazón, que le negará seguir lo que en verdad quería.

 _Él caballero blanco comenzaba a nacer._

 **[...]**

 _"It's what you really need to understand.  
And I hope so hard for the pain to go away.  
And it's torturing me.  
But I can't break free.  
So I cry and cry but just won't get it out.  
The silent scream.  
Tell me why you're putting pressure on me.  
And everyday you cause me harm.  
That's the reason why I feel so lonely_

 _Even though you hold me in your arms.  
Wanna put me in a box of glitter.  
But I'm just trying to get right out.  
And now you're feeling so so bitter.  
Because I let you down.  
And this storm is rising inside of me.  
Don't you feel that our whole worlds collide?  
It's getting harder to breathe."_

 **[...]**

Despertó.

Con la brillante luz del amanecer adentrándose a su habitación abrió los ojos con suma lentitud así para poder adaptarse mejor a los resplandecientes rayos del sol que ahora le permitían tener una perfecta visión de su alrededor.

Rosabella se encontraba en el tocador, Darling podía escucharla tararear una desentonada melodía, pero bien no intentaba sonar del todo "perfecta" solamente lo hacía como una manía de todas las mañanas durante su rutina diaria.

La de mechones azulados se levanto de la cama, no sin antes estirar sus brazos, luego sus piernas y así finalmente encaminarse al baño. De donde la castaña ya salía.

—Buenos días, Darling— saludo Rosa, con una de sus muchas amigables sonrisas, se hizo a un lado para dejar a Darling pasar al interior del tocador.

—Buenos días— saludo como siempre, ahora posicionándose delante del espejo, tomo su cepillo de dientes le lleno de pasta dental y empezó a cepillar sus dientes como era costumbre de todas las mañanas.

— O debería decir... Buen día, caballero blanco— corrigió, una vez que estaba apunto de salir del baño, no sin antes poder ver la expresión de asombro en el rostro de su compañera de cuarto. Dicho esto, salió y fue a tomar las ultimas cosas que le faltaban para estar completamente lista. Se coloco sus pendientes y gafas, que sin ellas no podía ni siquiera encontrar el salón de clases.

— E-Eh...— Darling no sabía que decir, el pánico se adueño por completo de ella, en un intento por responder solo calló nuevamente, sabía que su secreto ya no era tan "secreto" que digamos, al haber revelado su identidad en la fiesta de cumpleaños de la Reina de corazones, había creído que ningún estudiante lo recordaría.

— Tranquila Darling, ya lo sabía.

— ¿L-Lo sabías?— esta vez era la confusión la que se adueñaba de la expresión de su rostro, dejo su cepillo de dientes en el lavamanos y se retiro los restos de la pasta dental de las comisuras de sus labios.

Rosabella asintió, yendo al armario de Darling, el cual abrió de par en par, encontrándose con vestidos, zapatos y demás. Algo común en el armario de una "princesa" pero eso no era lo único, presionando suavemente la pared que había detrás de todas las prendas había una puerta falsa, la cual en cuanto fue presionada dejo al descubierto la gran armadura del caballero blanco. Darling sintió gotas de sudor deslizándose por su frente al no tener explicación alguna para lo que ahora Rosabella mostraba.

—Darling— la hija de la bella y la bestia le saco de sus pensamientos, de sus muchos pensamientos cuando la llamo suavemente. Volviendo en sí, Darling la miro fijamente, la expresión de Rosa no era más que una llena de tranquilidad y suma amabilidad. —Todos tenemos secretos que tarde o temprano salen a la luz, ¿no te sientes mejor que todos sepan quien eres en verdad?—

Tardo unos segundos en responder, debía estar segura de su respuesta. Cuando lo estuvo, no hizo más que sonreír con mayor tranquilidad y asentir.

—Se siente estupendo— contesto, regalandole una gran sonrisa llena de honestidad a su no solo compañera, si no buena amiga, Rosabella.

Después de eso Rosa le brindo un cálido abrazo, quedaron en almorzar juntas para seguir hablando, ya que aun debían hablar no solo de eso, si no de algo... más emocionante.

Tomo una relajante ducha que no duro más de 10 minutos, dado que su tiempo estaba medido, debía asistir primeramente a: Damisela en peligro. Su clase no muy favorita, pero era simplemente para seguir manteniendo la fachada de princesa, después de esa y dos clases más, tenía una cita pendiente. Se vistió con su simple vestido azul, blanco y ciertos toques rosas, el cual adornaba perfectamente con sus partes de armadura. Una vez que se ato los zapatos, se poso delante del espejo de su cómoda, primeramente paso el labial rosa suave sobre sus labios, después fue por la sombra de ojos no sin olvidar las pestañas primero.

Pero fue interrumpida por el sonido de su espejo-book, era la solicitud de una vídeo-llamada, y solo al ver el nombre de usuario de la persona quien le solicitaba, sintió sus mejillas arder enseguida pero prefirió calmarse, respiro profundamente y dio al botón de aceptar que se posaba en la pantalla.

— Buen día, Chase— saludo con suavidad a la persona que estaba en la pantalla de su espejo-book, pero no consiguió una respuesta inmediata.

En cambio, solo pudo escuchar maldiciones en voz baja y la imagen borrosa de Chase, hasta que pudo acomodar perfectamente el lente de su espejofono, Darling pudo ver una perfecta imagen de Chase sonriente.

—Buenos días, Darling— devolvió, sin dejar de sonreír.

—¿Problemas con el espejofono?— se animo a preguntar, sin dejar de prestar atención de Chase siguió colocándose tanto el rubor como el demás maquillaje, fue esta vez a su cabello el cual cepillo mientras seguía viendo al caballero rojo a través de la pantalla.

—Sigo sin entender bien este aparato— contesto, ahora concentrándose en los movimientos que Darling ejercía sobre el cepillo, cada edra de cabello que la princesa peinaba con delicadeza; se quedo en total silencio observándole.

— Por cierto— hablo Darling para finalmente colocarse su corona y dar por terminado su peinado, Chase salió de su trancé una vez que escucho la voz de Darling. —¿Qué tal las cosas en el País delas maravillas?—

—Las cosas no podrían ir mejor, después de que el maleficio desapareció todo a vuelto a la normalidad además de que es más fácil establecer contacto con Ever after— mientras Chase hablaba, Darling le notaba cada vez más y más contento podía notarse a simple vista que el País de las maravillas volvía a ser el mismo después de mucho. Escucho con atención cada palabra que el Caballero rojo decía, solo hasta que el sonido de la voz de la madre de Chase, la Reina roja les interrumpió.

—¡Chase es hora de irnos!— Darling pudo escuchar perfectamente la chillona voz de la madre de Chase llamarle.

—¿Día ocupado?

Chase no hizo más que levantar los hombros y asentir.

— Mi madre tiene una reunión con su hermana menor y digamos que... la rivalidad entre ellas dos es bastante — comenzó el azabache de mechones rojos. —Pero, no te preocupes—

—¿Hm?— no pudo evitar notarse confundida ante las palabras finales de Chase, las cuales no del todo estaban finalizadas.

— Nos veremos más tarde, eso es seguro te estaré esperando cerca del poso— Sin decir más, solo sonrió para finalizar la vídeo-llamada, de igual manera ella sonrió, después de eso apago su espejo-book y lo dejo sobre su escritorio. Si no fuera porque se estaba maquillando estaba segura que Chase preguntaría por el rojizo de sus mejillas, que no era provocado por el maquillaje, si no por algo más.

Además de la sonrisa tan llena de felicidad que ahora tenía era imposible de ocultar, sabía que duraría así todo el día.

Sin embargo... había pensado muy aprisa.

Escucho tres leves golpes a la puerta de su habitación, fue hasta ella y la abrió como siempre, encontrándose con una agradable visita.

—Buen día, hermanito— le saludo como siempre, espero el saludo cálido que su hermano siempre le daba pero no hubo ninguno.

Dexter solo le correspondió el abrazo y le regalo una leve sonrisa, que desapareció luego de unos segundos.

Algo pasaba y ese algo afectaba a su hermano.

—¿Paso algo?

Sin rodeo alguno pregunto, fuera cual fuera la respuesta debía ser algo grave para que su hermano se viera afectado.

— **Mamá esta aquí.**

El momento en el que escucho eso, fue como si toda la alegría de hace un momento le abandonara por completo.

Fue como si su respiración se parara.

—¿M-Mamá?

 **[...]**

 _"It hurts deep inside.  
Just let me be.  
Who I am.  
It's what you really need to understand.  
And I hope so hard for the pain to go away.  
And it's torturing me.  
But I can't break free.  
So I cry and cry but just won't get it out.  
The silent scream.  
Can't you see how I cry for help  
Cause you should love me just for being myself."_

 **[...]**

Sus pasos se volvieron rápidos pero después eran lentos para al final detenerlos por completo, el sonido de sus zapatos ya no se escuchaba más. Sentía como una cantidad de emociones llegaban de lleno contra ella, su corazón palpitaba con fuerza, su respiración empezaba a ser agitada, estaba apunto de colapsar hasta que dos manos se posaron en sus hombros.

Cada una era diferente, pero a la vez tan iguales.

—Tranquila hermanita, luces como si estuvieras apunto de ir a ver a la mismísima Reina malvada— bromeo como siempre su adorado hermano mayor, Daring.

Pues no, pero como yo la veo...

—Todo estará bien, tal vez solo es una visita para ver como estamos no hay necesidad de preocuparnos— como siempre, Dexter tenía la ultima palabra en sus conversaciones. Lo agradecía porque terminaba con algo que la reconfortaba.

Respiro profundamente solo para finalmente exhalar, gracias a esto pudo sentir su ritmo cardíaco más normal. Siguió caminando en medio de sus dos hermanos, Daring a su lado derecho y Dexter a izquierdo ya no sentía miedo; estaba con las personas de su máxima confianza así que no tenía nada que temer en ese momento, pero estaba apresurándose mucho. Los altavoces de los pasillos de encendieron y enseguida se hizo presente la voz de Giles Grimm, el ahora subdirector de Ever after.

— _Las clases a partir de ahora quedaran completamente suspendidas dado que la demostración de las habilidades de la clase de Entrenamiento de héroes dará comienzo, a los alumnos se les cita en el campo de Grimmnasia—_ así como el anunció empezó termino dicho esto, ni siquiera Dexter y Daring tuvieron oportunidad de decir algo cuando comenzaron a dirigirse en dirección contraria de la oficina del director Grimm donde les habían avisado que su madre estaba.

— ¡Debemos apurarnos o papá estará demasiado enojado!— Dexter agradeció con todo su corazón que sus casilleros estuvieran ahí mismo, abrió el suyo, sacando tanto su espada como escudo.

— Exageras hermanito— dijo Daring, con su indiscutible tranquilidad abriendo su locker tomo sus cosas, colocándose la funda de la espalda en el hombro se dirigió a su hermana menor, la contemplo por varios segundos lucía demasiado ida en sus pensamientos; preocupada y nerviosa, así lucía su rostro.

Después de unos cuantos segundos, Dexter se acerco a su hermana así como Daring quien como antes había hecho le coloco su mano derecha sobre la espalda de su hermana. Después comenzó a empujarla hacia la salida del castillo.

— ¿Q-Qué?— apenas y pudo decir eso cuando otra mano empezó a empujarla también. — ¿Qué están haciendo?—

Ambos hermanos no respondieron nada, solo hasta que estuvieron fuera del castillo le dedicaron una cálida sonrisa ambos sonreían de una manera que nada más recordaba de cuando eran niños y su madre la mantenía en su habitación repasando una y otra vez las lecciones de sus libros, en momentos como esos sus hermanos se las arreglaban para que saliera de su habitación y jugara con ellos al rescate de la princesa, pero ella nunca fue la princesa en peligro era todo lo contrario.

Darling era una de los caballeros que iba al rescate de una de sus muñecas que hacía de princesa. Sus hermanos aceptaban el hecho de que Darling no tenía ni una pizca de damisela en desgracia, eso hacía más divertido su tiempo juntos.

—Vamos a la demostración de entrenamiento de héroes, ¿no es obvio?

—P-Pero yo...

—Ningún pero después de todo eres un caballero, ¿no?

Cuando escucho algo así salir de los labios de su hermano mayor sintió como sus ojos se abrían de par en par y esas palabras hacían eco en el interior de su cabeza.

—P-Pero papá...— sus palabras se vieron interrumpidas cuando pudo darse cuenta de una silueta bastante conocido para ella posarse cerca de la entrada del castillo, era la persona que menos espero ver en ese momento al menos no ahora.

—Es necesario que todos los estudiantes de Entrenamiento de héroes estén presentes en la demostración de habilidades— demandó el padre de los tres jóvenes, ni más ni menos que el Rey Charming quien les esperaba con una media sonrisa que termino por ser una completa cuando finalmente estuvieron sus res hijos delante de él. — ¿Están listos?—

¿Acaso había necesidad de preguntarlo? Fue la interrogante que se presentó en la cabeza de los dos varones, que sin dudarlo solo sonrieron a manera de respuesta y por una ceña que su padre hizo se adelantaron dejando a Darling un momento a solas con el Rey Charming, la de mechones azules no podía describir como se sentía cuando sus hermanos se adelantaron al campo de grimnasia dejándola completamente sola con su padre.

No sabía si ella debía hablar primero o era preferible quedarse callada.

—Papá yo...

— Se muy ben lo que dirás, peor no hace falta que digas nada— enseguida cerró sus labios cuando su padre le interrumpió en tono tranquilo, sin ninguna pizca de decepción o de que fuese a regañarle era una voz... suave y serena.

Así que prefirió guardar silencio y escuchar con atención lo que a su aun faltaba decirle.

—No hace falta saber que tu no seguirías tu destino de convertirte en una damisela en desgracia y esperar a que tu príncipe llegará a tu rescate y vivieran felices para siempre— su mirada seguía posada en los pequeños grupos de estudiantes que se dirigían al campo donde iniciaría la presentación, una sonrisa bajo su bigote volvió a curvar sus labios cuando dirigió su vista a su hija. — por ello, creo que es momento de que decidas tu destino y por lo que he escuchado y visto, ser el Caballero blanco del País de las maravillas se te da muy bien—

Nunca espero en su vida que llegaría a escuchar esas palabras, fue poco decir que sentía como unas cuantas lagrimas querían escapar de sus azulados orbes pero sin que su padre de diera cuenta se las arreglo para decir que tenía una pestaña en el ojo, pero e Rey Charming no había nacido ayer y sabía perfectamente que su hija intentaba no llorar. No dijo nada y solo empezó a caminar, su hija por inercia empezó a seguirlo dado que su destino era el mismo.

Además, el Rey Charming jamás le daría la espalda a su única hija siendo o no un caballero era su hija... su princesa.

Muchas gracias... papá

— Por cierto, tus hermanos me hablaron de un tal... Chase Redford, ¿puedo saber quien es?

— Papá, no empieces.

Mientras compartían una pequeña conversación llena de pequeñas risas por parte de Darling y unas más graves por el Rey Charming siguieron su camino al campo de grimnasia, sin darse cuenta que una mirada de completo coraje les observaba desde la entrada a Ever after.

Una mirada de la cual Darling no podría escapar.

 **[...]**

Los asientos de las gradas se llenaron completamente por todas los estudiantes, los alumnos correspondientes a la clase de entrenamiento de héroes se preparaban para las pruebas de demostración que variaban desde: Destreza, velocidad, astucia y capacidad de analizar la situación en la que están, y finalmente rescatar a su damisela sana y salva.

Unos más nerviosos que otros preparaban sus escudos, espadas, arcos y flechas para el inicio de las pruebas. No serían tan duras dado que era una preliminar, además de que era más bien como un tipo de juegos para ver quien tenía el mayor puntaje y sería recompensado con una alta calificación. Los chicos preferían verlo como una competencia de quien era el mejor y se eso hacía que fuese tomado más en serio, dejarían que siguieran pensando que eso era.

El director Milton Grimm dio tres pequeños golpes al micrófono que había delante suyo, aturdiendo un poco a los alumnos cuando un sonido chillante y ensordecedor se hizo presente, una vez que este ceso se aclaro la garganta.

—La demostración de habilidades de los alumnos de la clase de entrenamiento de héroes, presentando a los estudiantes...— la presentación de los estudiantes que participarían en la demostración dio comienzo cuando el director Grimm empezó a nombrarlos.

El primero fue Hunter Huntsman, habilidoso con el arco y flecha, además de que siempre cuidadoso de no dañar a ninguna criatura si de un rescate se hablaba. Enseguida de él, fue Sparrow Hood quien si no era muy reconocido por sus habilidades de rescate no muy cuidadosas, la agilidad con la que podía rescatar a una princesa era indiscutible.

Después de ellos dos, los hermanos Dexter y Daring hicieron acto de presencia en el campo, ambos buenos en diferentes habilidades aunque el de anteojos en ocasiones no había sido bastante bueno en muchas de estas siempre intentaba dar lo mejor, en cambio Daring por naturaleza era bastante habilidoso claro si se le separaba de su espejo para que realizará los entrenamientos. Hopper fue el penúltimo anunciado por el director Milton; Hopper si no se convertía en rana era bastante bueno en varios campos de la clase.

Llego al ultimo estudiante que debía nombrar.

—Y finalmente... El Caballero blanco— el mayor calló cuando varios gritos de apoyo se escucharon en cuanto el caballero de brillante armadura se dejo ver en el campo, vistiendo su armadura completa aunque debía quitarse el casco ya dado que todos... sabían su identidad. — quien ahora ya es conocido como: Darling Charming—

Fue en ese momento cuando los anteriores gritos eufóricos de la gente gritando de emoción se hicieron más fuertes. Era la primera vez que la clase de entrenamiento de héroes hacía una gran excepción, permitiendo que una chica se volviese un héroe pero no era para nada extraño ahora que todos podían elegir sus destinos o volver a escribir su cuento. Así que ya no era nada de otro mundo como antes era conocido.

— ¡Vamos Darling!— grito Raven desde las gradas con un tono muy animado, enseguida Apple la siguió así como todas las chicas.

—¡Tu puedes hacerlo, Darling! — secundo Apple, y las demás chicas batían pequeñas banderitas con el nombre de la mencionada en ellas. No sabía que sentir, estaba nerviosa pero a la vez tan emocionada.

Todos volvieron a guardar silencio cuando el director Grimm volvió a tomar el micrófono.

— ¡La demostración da comienzo!

 **[...]**

Las pruebas una vez que dieron inicio fueron sumamente interesantes, desde el rescate de Ashlynn por parte de Hunter hasta el de Sparrow a Duchess, quien si no tenía mucha madera de ser una damisela en desgracia o al menos dejar que el rockero le rescatará pero se dejo hacer cuando este logro hacerlo lo más delicado posible, incluso muchos pudieron darse cuenta de la pequeña pero notoria sonrisa que Duchess regalo a Sparrow.

Todos realizaron sus pruebas algunos mejor que otros, pero ninguno estuvo tan mal como para que recibieran alguna llamada de atención. Al final el único que faltaba era... El caballero blanco.

La siguiente prueba, la ultima sería el rescate de Cupido de las fauces de un dragón.

Darling ya había lidiado contra un dragón, era fácil o al menos así lo era para ella. Antes se había enfrentado a uno sin mucho problema pero nunca... si era vista por su madre. El director Grimm dio comienzo a la prueba, sin darse cuenta de que Darling estaba completamente distraída en la mirada gélida que su madre le lanzaba desde las gradas donde estaba sentada y tenía una perfecta vista del "grato" espectáculo.

Ni siquiera presto atención cuando el dragón se abalanzo sobre ella en un intento por morderle, hasta que sintió su aliento cerca se alejo enseguida.

Concéntrate, Darling

Se reprendió en el interior cuando se dio cuenta de la velocidad en la que el dragón se movía, una totalmente diferente a la que alguna vez se había enfrentado con aquel viejo dragón. Este se irguió en sus dos patas y con todas sus fuerzas dejo salir una gran bocanada de fuego la cual esquivo, pero la sintió muy cerca. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Antes se había enfrentado a un con mucha facilidad, ¿porque ahora no podía hacerlo como antes?

Eran las únicas preguntas que le atormentaban, las que no le dejaban pensar.

— ¡Darling cuidado!— grito cupido señalando al dragón, que ahora venía a toda velocidad hacia ellos con el hocico exhalando fuego que incluso salía por las comisuras de su hocico, era demasiado rápido.

Darling se apresuro a colocarse delante de Cupido, su escudo yacía a un lado pero ya no había tiempo lo único que tenía era su espada y de nada le servía, sin escudo... no tenía protección.

Después de todo...

Sintió como el calor de las llamas que el dragón exhalaba se acercaban cada vez más y más, se las arreglo para proteger a Cupido. Su armadura serviría como protección, aunque solo para la hija del dios del amor.

No soy un héroe...

— No mientras yo siga en pie— una voz interrumpió el momento en el que el dragón se acercaba a toda prisa hacia ellas, interrumpió el momento que ya daba como perdido. Escucho el sonido del inmenso animal mitologico soltar aquella bocanada de ardiente fuego, pero no sintió el calor ni siquiera un poco.

Había cerrado los ojos en ese momento, solo para después abrirlos y poder contemplar con una expresión anonadada a la persona... a la única persona en el mundo que la había a ella que la había salvado a ella.

— Chase...

 **[...]**

 _"I'll drown in an ocean._  
 _Of pain and emotion._  
 _If you don't save me right away._  
 _Just let me be._  
 _Who I am._  
 _It's what you really need to understand._  
 _And I hope so hard for the pain to go away._  
 _And it's torturing me._  
 _But I can't break free._  
 _So I cry and cry but just won't get it out._  
 _The silent scream..._

 **[...]**

Su corazón palpitaba una y otra vez con tal fuerza en su pecho que retumbaba en sus oídos de tal manera que no puedo percatarse de Cupido llamándole hasta después de unos segundos reacciono.

— Darling, Darling— llamo Cupido repetidas veces a Darling quien después de unas cuantos segundos reacciono.

— Voy a sacarte de aquí, Cupido— demando, acto siguiente la tomo en sus brazos y la llevo en ellos hasta estar lo suficientemente alejados del Dragón quien aún exhalaba ese fuego infernal del hocico, retrocedió cuando el Caballero rojo empuño su espada delante de este y con un simple movimiento de ataque lo hizo retroceder.

Darling siguió observando a Chase hasta que pudo dejar a a Cupido con las demás estudiantes.

—No creo que sea conveniente que vayas, Darling— profirió Apple con inseguridad y cierto miedo en el semblante de su rostro, pero Darling no hizo mas que sonreír antes de volverse a colocar el caso de su armadura que antes se había removido.

— _Un caballero nunca abandona a otro_ — dichas estas palabras, volvió a colocarse el casco y fue directamente con Chase, quien fue tomado desprevenido por el dragón, quien aparto su escudo cuando intento golpear a Chase con su cola aunque solo logro hacer a un lado el escudo.

Chase intento tomarlo, pero alguien más se le había adelantado.

—Creo que estamos a mano— comento, con deje de broma y una sonrisa suave que no podía verse a través de su casco le entrego el escudo al contrario.

—Solo por hoy— devolvió en el mismo tono divertido, dicho eso volvió la vista al dragón pero este ya había sido devuelto a su gran jaula con ayuda de el encargado de las bestias salvajes.

Los gritos eufóricos de los estudiantes de Ever after no se dejaron de escuchar, mucho menos cuando el único hijo de la Reina roja se hizo presente en Ever after y mucho menos que se viera envuelto en la presentación de Entrenamiento de héroes.

—¿No nos veríamos en unas horas?— pregunto la de cabellos blancos y mechones azul celeste tras removerse el casco de su armadura volvió a tener su suave y femenina voz.

Chase agradeció con todo su corazón escuchar la voz de Darling, no porque la del Caballero blanco le molestara pero... le encantaba más la voz hermosa y natural de Darling.

—Bueno si, pero...— sus palabras se vieron interrumpidas cuando el sonido de unos cuantos golpes al micrófono se hizo presente por parte de Blondie Lockes, la famosa presentadora de webshows en el espejonet.

—Saludos seguidores, hoy fuimos testigos de la aparición de ni más ni menos que, ¡Chase Redford el famoso caballero rojo del país de las maravillas! — la hija de Ricitos de oro presentó al muchacho de cabellos negros y mechones rojjos, quien ahora sentía su rostro volverse casi del mismo color de su cabello cuando fue enfocado por la espejobook de Cedar Wood, hija de Pinocho.

— Y-Yo...— tartamudeo en un intento por decir algo pero solo fue callado nuevamente por la voz de Blondie quien aun no terminaba de hacerlo sentir avergonzado o mejor dicho de presentarlo.

— Y por si fuera poco, combatió al feroz dragón con ayuda del caballero blanco, quien ahora todos conocemos su misteriosa identidad es: ¡Darling Charming!— cuando finalizo, los gritos emocionados de los alumnos no se hicieron esperar dos veces, gritaban solo dos nombres: Chase Redford y Darling Charming.

Ahora ya empezando a ser conocidos como el dúo perfecto del País de las maravillas.

Chase empezó a sentirse algo abrumado, nunca antes había sido expuesto a tal cosa, no había sido ovacionado de esa manera o presentado así. El país de las maravillas seguía siendo muy diferente a Ever after como antes su tía su Majestad Reina blanca le había dicho. Trago saliva con cierta dificulta, que desapareció tras sentir una mano encima de su hombro derecho.

— ¿Te sientes bien, Chase?— pregunto Darling con un semblante preocupado en su rostro, intento retirar su mano del hombro ajeno pero fue totalmente detenida por el propietario de este.

El caballero rojo sostuvo su mano con suma suavidad, una muy idéntica a la de aquella vez... en el cumpleaños de la Reina de corazones.

Darling sintió sus mejillas arder de vergüenza cuando Chase sujeto su mano, si en el cumpleaños de la Reina de corazones no se había sentido así... ahora si. Después de todo habían vivido más cosas después de ello. Intento sujetar la mano que ahora le sostenía, pero una elida corriente de viento la detuvo completamente, pero no solo eso.

Se sentía observada.

Y no se refería a las multitudes de estudiantes que le miraban, era una mirada completamente diferente. Se dio la vuelta para encarar a la persona que le miraba, solo para encontrarse con ella, con su progenitora; la persona que más quería en su vida pero también... a la que más le temía.

— ¿Quien es?— se animo a preguntar Chase, cuando la mano de Darling le sujeto con mayor fuerza cuando la mirada de aquella mujer se poso completamente en la de Darling.

La única hija del Rey Charming tardo en responder, porque ciertamente... no quería hacerlo.

— Mi madre...— apenas y esas dos palabras salieron de sus labios, toda emoción se esfumo por completo, la sonrisa que antes tenía por ser ya reconocida como el Caballero blanco, la felicidad de ver a Chase antes de lo acordado.

Todo se había ido.

—A la señorita Darling Charming se le solicita en la oficina del director Grimm en este momento— de las altavoces, se escucho perfectamente la sentencia de su destino.

Era la hora de enfrentarlo.

 **[...]**

El ambiente en la oficina era sumamente abrumador, la tensión era casi palpable como si se pudiese cortar con un cuchillo o simplemente... con las palabras que de la boca de su madre salieron.

— Tu destino es y será siempre... convertirte en una princesa— como navajas que fueron directamente al corazón de Darling, esas fueron las palabras que su madre dijo. En medio de aquel silencio de la habitación, los presentes miraron a la Reina Charming con miradas sumamente sorprendidas.

Era obvio que el destino de Darling era todo lo contrario.

—Reina Charming— le llamo el sub director Milton Grimm.

— Usted fue uno de los causantes que indujo a los estudiantes a fallarle a su destino, así que le pido que no opine en esta conversación— la dureza de las palabras de la Reina Charming era increíble, Darling seguía sin poder decir nada.

No sabía que decir de todos modos, no había enfrentado a su madre nunca. Siempre con esa fachada de princesa encantadora pero por dentro... un caballero nacía cada día, se forjaba un corazón puro y sincero, que emanaba valentía y deseo de seguir aquel código que había leído en uno de los libros de su padre.

"Coraje, lealtad y valentía..." se repetía una y otra vez esas palabras, intentando no escuchar lo que el director y su madre hablaban, en donde poco a poco su padre y hermanos intentaban intervenir pero su madre siempre estaba antes que ellos. Como si fuese ella la que tuviera la ultima palabra.

Solo hasta que escucho una frase que heló por completo su sangre, aquellas palabras que se repetía una y otra vez... desparecieron.

— No permitiré que mi única hija sea expuesta a un ambiente lleno de libertinaje, así desde este mismo momento... Darling dejará Ever after.

— Annet eso es...— el Rey Charming obviamente iba a intervenir, pero su esposa era muchas cosas... una de ellas irracional cuando una idea se hacía presente en su cabeza.

— No diré nada más, esta decidido— solo dijo eso después de levanto de la silla y dirigió a la salida, siendo seguida tanto por sus hijos como por su esposo, quien se conservo a su lado aunque con una mirada llena de coraje.

— Espero que estés feliz con esto— murmuro el Rey Charming, siendo solo escuchado por su esposa quien no respondió nada, se conservo con aquel semblante serio con el cual salió de la oficina.

Daring y Dexter se quedaron cada uno a lado de su hermana, quien aun seguía en shock. Con la mirada hacia abajo, salieron de ahí. En silencio caminaron por el pasillo en dirección a la salida, donde los guardias ya los esperaban con las maletas ya hechas de Darling.

Siguieron caminando, en un paso fúnebre... en el que sentía que llevaban su espíritu, sus ambiciones, sus deseos... su destino.

El silencio abundo en el pasillo, aunque no tanto por los estudiantes que caminaban por ahí y murmuraban una otra cosa que no merecía su importancia... porque sabía de que hablaban. Solo hasta que dos murmullos conocidos la hicieron levantar el rostro.

Reconocía a la perfección esas voces.

— Coraje— dijo su hermano Dexter, colocando su mano izquierda en el hombro izquierdo de su hermana.

— Lealtad— agrego esta vez Daring, su mano derecha posándose en el hombro derecho ajeno.

Después de eso ambos callaron... porque querían que la persona indicada, terminase el código de caballeros.

Trago saliva, apretó sus puños y piso firmemente el suelo del pasillo. Haciendo un sonoro y estruendoso sonido cuando la punta de su tacón golpeo el piso. Todos los presentes dirigieron su mirada a la Charming, quien tenía una mirada feroz, nunca antes vista por sus hermanos ni siquiera por su padre y mucho menos... por su madre.

"¡Valentía!" grito con todas sus fuerzas en su interior, hubiera querido haberlo gritado con todas sus fuerzas pero había algo más que debía decir primero y eso si merecía ser escuchado por todos.

—Quieres que siga mi destino de ser una princesa débil e indefensa, que siempre espere a que me rescaten... pero es todo lo contrario a lo que yo quiero ser en verdad— sus palabras salieron como si las hubiera ensayado una y otra vez en la noche, aunque era completamente erróneo ese pensamiento. —Solo... ¡solo quieres convertirme en una copia de ti! ¡No seré más una marioneta que solo vive para complacer tus expectativas, yo tengo mi vida, tengo mi destino!—

Respiro hondo, sintiendo su corazón latir con una fuerza descomunal que casi sentía como su corazón estaba apunto de abandonar su pecho, señalo a su madre. Con esa misma mirada llena de ferocidad salvo que esta vez una sonrisa le acompañaba, observo a su madre.

— **Esto es lo que realmente soy.**

Esa fue la ultima cosa que Darling dijo, sin tartamudear o si quiera pensarlo dos veces, las palabras habían salido con fluidez. Con una seguridad que sorprendió no solo a sus hermanos y padre... si no también a su madre. Quien se acerco a paso rápido hacía Darling, ella esperaba eso lo que no esperaba era que levantase su mano y la dirigiese directo a la mejilla de la menor, que en cuanto vio la intención de su madre cerró los ojos, espero el golpe el ardor de este pero nunca llego.

— ¿Uh?— hubiera preferido haber recibido ese golpe.

Abrió sus ojos, solo para encontrarse con él, con la persona que había recibido no solo un golpe por ella si no que antes también le había protegido salvo que de una circunstancia más... peligrosa.

—¡C-Chase!— enseguida que Darling notó la mejilla rojiza del más alto, inclusive algo de sangre salir de la comisura de sus labios se acerco enseguida a este. Preocupación ya quedaba corto para lo que sentía en ese momento.

Chase simplemente se conservo de pie firmemente delante de Darling, no sabía como sentirse cuando escucho la voz preocupada de su ama... ¡amiga! De su buena amiga Darling, quien jaló su brazo para poder ver mejor lo que su madre le había hecho. Solo le regalo una sonrisa suave y corta a la peli blanca, la cual desapareció cuando se dirigió a la progenitora de los tres Charming.

— **No dejaré que le ponga una mano encima.**

 **[...]**

 _"My silent scream..."_

La furia que irradiaban sus ojos era tan inmensa que hizo retroceder no solo a su madre, quien la observo con inmensa sorpresa aunque esa palabra se quedaba corta para describir lo que aquellos orbes azules que conocía perfectamente... le hicieron sentir en ese momento.

Todas las palabras que planeaba decirle a su madre se vieron calladas cuando una voz más fuerte y mucho más chillona que la suya se hizo presente en la escena.

—¡¿Quien te crees para ponerle una mano encima a mi hijo?! — desde el fondo del pasillo, la resonante voz de la madre de Chase, la Reina roja. Que con un semblante para nada feliz, se acerco a pasos nada cortos adonde estaban tanto Chase, como la familia Charming, una de las familias más conocidas de todo el reino pero eso poco le importaba en ese momento.

La expresión de la Reina Charming cambio enseguida que escucho a la Reina roja, pero no se veía ni u poco asustada por la voz de esta, volvió a su semblante serio y formal de siempre.

— Fue él quien intervino— con suma tranquilidad las palabras abandonaron sus labios, aunque estás solo ocasionaron que la Reina roja se enfureciera más de lo que ya estaba.

—¡Llegaste muy lejos con esto mamá!— Darling agrego con coraje, el que dejo no solo sorprendida a su madre, a cada presente en especial a la Reina roja y blanca. La mencionada se acerco hasta la más baja, interrumpiendo toda palabra alguna que esta quisiera agregar.

—Darling, nosotras tenemos mucho que hablar con tu madre mientras, ¿puedes curar la mejilla de Chase?— la suave y tranquila voz de su majestad la Reina blanca fue lo necesario para que por fin se calmará, respiro profundamente, volviéndose con Chase a quien le regalo una leve sonrisa.

—Vamos— Darling dio algunos pasos antes de que Chase comenzará a seguirle, aunque no sin antes mirar una ultima vez a la madre de la mencionada, las palabras que anteriormente había dicho a la Reina Charming todavía seguían en pie.

Primero rechazaría su titulo como Caballero rojo, antes de dejar que alguien le pusiera una mano encima a Darling.

Antes de marcharse por completo, Darling le dio una mirada a sus hermanos quien sin emitir sonido solo con el movimiento de sus labios dijeron: Todo estará bien. Eso le dio una mayor tranquilidad, con paso tranquilo camino a lado de Chase observando su perfil aunque no era como el que antes había contemplado. Su mejilla rojiza, el pequeño rastro de sangre que había caído antes por la comisura de sus labios y la mirada llena de seriedad, le hicieron anhelar con todo su corazón volver a ver aquella imagen de Chase.

Su destino no era ir a la enfermería.

 **[...]**

— Nunca pensé que mi madre llegaría a estos extremos, esa mujer en serio... ¡ugh!— conforme hablaba, pasaba un pequeño algodón con alcohol por el labio lastimado de Chase quien en cuanto sintió el ardor del liquido contra su boca emitió una pequeña queja. — Lo siento, terminaré pronto—

Eso ultimo no alivio del todo a Chase, pero hizo sentirlo mejor. Darling limpió la parte del labio además de acariciar suavemente la mejilla aun rojiza de Chase, esta empezó a volver a su color natural. Aunque por alguna extraña razón seguía un tanto rosada. Una vez que termino de limpiar, coloco un pequeño parche sobre la parte baja del labio inferior, ni muy grande ni muy pequeño, lo suficiente para cubrirle la parte lastimada.

—Ya esta— terminado su trabajo, acarició con suma suavidad la mejilla del más alto. —lamento mucho que te vieras involucrado en esto y...—

— Darling — interrumpió todo intento de Darling por seguir disculpándose, no tenía nada por que disculparse así que no había un porque tenía que verse afligida como ahora estaba. Sujeto la mano que antes se había posado en su mejilla, acto seguido tomo la otra con ambas manos en las suyas las apretó suavemente para finalmente dejar un beso en cada una. — lo que antes había dicho, no fue de dientes para afuera—

El beso que Chase había dejado en sus manos la había dejado un tanto confundida, pero todo este sentimiento se desvaneció cuando observo fijamente los ojos azul oscuro de Chase un azul completamente diferente al de los suyos, se perdió en ellos no escuchaba nada de lo que el Caballero rojo decía, sus labios se movían pero Darling solo contemplaba con una expresión encantada al contrario.

Solo hasta que Chase dejo de hablar volvió en sí.

—¿Entonces que te parece la idea?

— ¿Eh?

Todo se quedo en un completo silencio incomodo, Darling se regaño internamente cuando no supo que responder, era obvio que era toda su culpa. Miro de un lado a otro en un intento por saber a que idea se había referido Chase pero cuando intentaba re memorizarlo solo conseguía recordar a Chase en su cabeza.

—Discúlpame... no te escuche— susurro, bajando sus manos hacia su regazo al mismo tiempo que bajo su mirada a forma de disculpa solo para una vez más ser detenida por Chase quien levanto su mentón con su diestra.

— No te preocupes— la forma en la que Chase había hablado, de una manera tan suave que hizo que no solo sus mejillas se decoloraran, todo su rostro había tomado un color rojizo leve. No tanto para que este se preocupara. — no me molestaría repetirlo—

Pero ni siquiera tuvo intención de repetir sus palabras anteriormente dichas, aun sujetando el mentón de la fémina le vio cerrar los ojos y mantenerlos así como si estuviese esperando algo, y Chase sabía no tan a ciencia cierta que quería pero si se daba una idea. Trago saliva antes de acercarse hacia ella, sintiendo la lenta respiración de esta golpear sus labios, después la punta de sus narices se rozaron dejando que Darling soltará una leve risilla que desapareció cuando posiciono sus manos en las mejillas de Chase, atrayendolo un poco más.

—Chase...— susurro Darling, con un toque de desesperación en su voz sujeto con mayor firmeza de las mejillas a Chase, quien retiro su mano del mentón ajeno para colocarla en el costado izquierdo de Darling.

Así haciendo la distancia cada vez menos.

— Darling...— sus labios se rozaron tímidamente, solo quedaron en eso cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe dejando ver a la compañera de cuarto de Darling, Rosabella Beauty.

Sentían como sus almas estaban apunto de abandonar sus cuerpos, el corazón les latía con una velocidad que parecía imposible. Se separaron enseguida con la respiración agitada por el susto que Rosa les había metido.

— Vaya, ¿que esta sucediendo aquí? — hablo a manera de broma, no era ciega estaba completamente consciente de la situación. Dejo el libro que llevaba en sus manos en el escritorio que estaba cerca para después volver la vista a Chase y Darling que seguían intentando recuperar el aliento. — Tranquilos chicos, no soy el director Grimm o la Reina de corazones—

Darling fue la primera en recuperar el aliento y hablar.

— R-Rosabella... esto verás— intento encontrar palabras que pudieran explicar la situación pero que excusa darías cuando te vieron compartir un momento tan bochornoso. Hasta ahora si los contaba, habían vivido dos momentos así si contaba en de la enfermería la primera vez que Chase había venido.

— M-Mucho gusto, Soy C-Chase Redford y yo...

— Eso lo se, Darling no deja de hablar de ti desde que regreso del País de las maravillas.

— ¡R-Rosa!

La expresión de vergüenza de Darling se intestifico a una de pánico cuando Rosa declaro que el tema de conversación de Darling había sido solamente Chase Redford. Se levanto de la cama yendo directamente hacia Rosa en el intento por tapar su boca pero esta solo lo esquivo haciéndose a un lado.

—Ya habrá tiempo para que por fin se vuelvan una pareja, por el momento su Majestad la reina blanca les cito en su oficina.

Fue como si un balde de agua fría cayera sobre sus cabezas cundo Rosabella dijo esa simple oración, pero miedo no era un sentimiento que acompañaba a ambos caballeros. Era uno completamente diferente.

Darling dirigió su vista a Chase, quien ya se había levantado de la cama y puesto a su lado en segundos. Lo siguiente fue una de las cosas que el Caballero rojo y blanco, jamás olvidarían. Se sujetaron de las manos y salieron de la habitación no sin despedirse de Rosa y disculparse, aunque no había un porque de sus disculpas.

— _Ve por ellos, Darling_

 **[...]**

En minutos llegaron a la puerta de la oficina de la Reina blanca, Darling sintió un nudo en a garganta pero este no le impidió que diera tres leves golpes a la puerta para después escuchar la voz de su majestad dar el permiso de entrar.

Darling sintió un alivio inmenso cuando se encontró con sus hermanos y por supuesto su querido padre. A quienes abrazo como si no los hubiera visto hace años, pero faltaba alguien en su abrazo.

— Y... ¿mamá?

Sus hermanos y padre compartieron miradas incomodas cuando Darling pregunto por la Reina Charing, quien era obvio no estaba en la escena.

— No quiso quedarse— fue lo único que su padre dijo, esa fue una respuesta completa para Darling. Su madre no sería testigo de la decisión que ambas reinas habían tomado, no sería testigo de algo que no fuese la aceptación de su destino como princesa.

Solo le quedo suspira pesadamente y aceptar la realidad de los hechos.

Aunque no todo eran malas noticias.

—Darling— la voz suave y delicada de la Reina blanca la saco de su mar de pensamientos cuando escucho que le llamaba, se enderezo para después darse la vuelta y mirarle fijamente. Con una expresión tranquila aunque muy dentro de ella no lo estaba espero a que hablase.

La Reina blanca sonrió al ver a la más baja tomar una posición firme delante suyo, con una expresión muy parecida a la que Chase había tenido cuando había recibido su titulo como Caballero rojo, era la misma. Así que no tuvo duda alguna.

— Mi hermana y yo hablamos, me contó que hiciste un trabajo excepcional en el examen de ajedrez de Raven Queen cuando estuvieron en la escuela del país de las maravillas.

— A-Así es, su Majestad Reina blanca— aunque no quería tartamudear le fue imposible debido a la situación.

Esa fue respuesta suficiente para ella, colocándose a un lado de su hermana, La reina roja le regalo una sonrisa a la Charming.

—Debes saber, que convertirse en un caballero no es algo fácil y mucho menos en el país de las maravillas...

Darling sintió que su sangre se helaba cuando la Reina blanca volvió hablar, era de esperarse, no se volvería un caballero así de la nada.

—Por ello, debes esforzarte mucho para el día en el cual vas a recibir de forma oficial tu legado como el caballero blanco — la sonrisa con la que la Reina blanca dijo eso, fue más que suficiente para Darling. Para que sintiera como su corazón volvía a latir, esta vez a un ritmo rápido que explicaba completamente su sentir. Su felicidad se desbordaba no solo en su sonrisa.

No sabía como reaccionar.

—¡Muchas gracias!— espeto con suma emoción, la cual no molesto en nada a la más alta debía ponerse en los zapatos de la estudiante, ella inclusive se había puesto así cuando fue el día de su coronación.

Sentía que algunas lagrimas de emoción se formaban en sus ojos, pero estás simplemente desaparecieron cuando se lanzo a los brazos de Chase, pudiéndolo hacer con sus hermanos o padre, fue directamente con Chase. Quien sin pensarlo le correspondió, levantándola y dando una que otra vuelta.

— ¡Seré parte de tu mundo, Chase!— su emoción era imposible de ocultar.

— ¡Te lo había dicho antes! ¡Formaste parte de mi mundo desde que nos conocimos!— las palabras de Chase solo hicieron mucho más grande su emoción, ¿acaso eso era posible? Creí que no, pero era obvio que se equivocaba. No pudo seguir pensando cuando sintió sus labios ser atrapados por los de Chase, de una forma suave pero a la vez cálida.

Chase había robado su primer beso.

Solo hasta que se dio cuenta de que se había dejado llevar por la emoción, se separo contemplando a la perfección el rostro sonrojado de Darling, de inmediato la bajo dado que aun seguía manteniendola en el aire por el abrazo. No dijo nada, prefirió no hacerlo sentía como si intentaba decir algo terminaría con tres espadas en su espalda.

Tres por los dos hermanos de Darling y una por su padre que le miraba con una expresión que no se podía describir con palabras, rayaban los celos pero más la sobre protección de: No toques a nuestra princesa. Ese mensaje era por parte de ellos tres.

La Reina Blanca y el Rey Charming prefirieron hablar antes de que esta se retirase al País de las maravillas por el resto del día.

Chase y Darling tenían demás cosas que hacer antes de que Chase volviera al país de las maravillas, aunque había una primordialmente.

— E-Ella es Darling Charming, madre... — con una sonrisa y voz nerviosa presentó a Darling a la Reina roja, su madre.

Esta observo de pies a cabeza a la más baja, una perfecta imagen de ella se quedo en la cabeza de la Reina quien después no hizo más que sonreír levemente, dado que no era de sonreír de forma tan abierta.

—Espero que cuides bien de mi hijo, soy testigo de que tus habilidades en el combate son muy buenas— ese comentario vino acompañado de un guiño, que no hizo más que hacer reír a Darling.

— No dude de eso, su majestad— Chase estaba tan avergonzado, pero a la vez feliz porque al parecer su madre había aprobado a Darling.

Ya no había trabas que impidieran que ambos por fin tuvieran algo más que solo una amistad. El primer amor del caballero rojo se hacía realidad y el grito silencioso del caballero blanco por fin desaparecía.

 **[...]**

 **¡Y es todo!  
¡Coooño~! 7 mil palabras… actualmente había publicado este fic en wattpad primero, ahora lo paso a la plataforma de fanfiction porque me pareció que aquí también debían leerlo.  
¡Espero y les haya gustado!  
¿Alguna duda, sugerencia o comentario? Es bienvenido en los reviews uvu**


End file.
